Something normal
by Nick Angel
Summary: Bonnie, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy decide to have a 'normal' evening leaving town for a few hours, neither of them expecting what they'd come back to. Please R/R! :


Hey everyone!

This story takes place somewhere in mid-season 2. I had this idea for quite some time and decided to write it down finally. Please tell me your thoughts on that! :)

Have fun!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><strong>Something normal<strong>

Bonnie wanted to get out of town and that's how Elena, Bonnie, Stefan and Jeremy ended up having dinner in a fancy restaurant out of town. It was nice and refreshing for a change and everyone felt that a change was very much needed. With this whole werewolves and Klaus-debacle going on all of them were pretty much exhausted by now. They just finished having their double date and were now standing in front of the boarding house again as Bonnie's car stopped right before the entrance. As they were only about to drop Elena and Stefan off, she didn't kill the engine and the radio was filling the space with some random songs. "Bonnie, this was such a great idea! Thanks so much!" Elena told her from the back-seat, sounding cheerful. Bonnie was glad seeing her friend like this as Elena hadn't been that happy in a long time. "No thanks, Elena. I'm happy that you agreed actually." She couldn't believe it herself but this evening hadn't been around anything even close supernatural, except for Stefan being a vampire that is. They were just two couples having a blast.

"Yeah, it was great." Stefan chimed in, smiling brightly. It was obvious that he was happy seeing Elena in this state as well. "You guys wanna come in for a while? We could watch a movie or something." he then suggested.

Bonnie then took a glance at Jeremy who flashed her a smile. "Yeah, let's do this. It isn't that late actually and a movie or two would be a perfect way to op this evening off." Bonnie had to agree to that. "Then let's do this!" she announced cheerfully. With that she turned off the engine and that was when they heard it. They could hear music all around them. Bonnie quickly checked her radio but found it to be turned off as well. As they stepped out of the car they had no problems finding the source for it. Music was blasting out of the house they were standing in front of.

Stefan groaned. "Damon..." he said somewhat low-voiced and shook his head.

"What, is he throwing a party in there?" Bonnie asked him.

"With Damon you never know."

Elena was about to say something as a scream pierced the air. They took one look at each other before storming off into the direction of the front door, Stefan leading the way. As they entered they were shocked by what they took in.

Caroline was staying there with her back to them, clad in only a black pair of short-shorts and a yellow tank top, screaming bloody murder wile holding a bottle of Damon's favorite bourbon in her right hand.

"Caroline!" Stefan yelled at her which got her to turn around quickly. "Stefan!" She smiled broadly at him. "And you are here, too! That's so cool!" she directed at Elena, Bonnie and Jeremy. But the three of them didn't even seem to hear her as they were paralyzed by what they saw above her. Hanging from the ceiling, clad in only black jeans, hair badly ruffled, Damon stood shaking his hips somewhat awkwardly.  
>"What the hell are you doing here?" Stefan exclaimed clearly confused. He was trying to wrap his mind around what he saw in front of him but couldn't make any out of it.<p>

To that Caroline only laughed, so hard that she almost lost balance. Clearly appearing drunk she flashed another smile at him again. "Isn't that obvious? Damon and I were playing 'Truth or Dare'! I has to scream as loud and as long as I could while Damon had to do the Damon-dance!" She pointed up at him after that. "You wanna play with us?" she then asked them as if it would be the most obvious thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later:<strong>

Bonnie was having a blast. If someone told her that she would sit here and laugh her as off at something Damon Salvatore was telling she would have declared that someone crazy. But here she was doing the exact thing. Best of all was that she didn't even remember why she was laughing which sent her into another fit of giggles. They played 'Truth or Dare' and 'I never' and were clearly past the line of responsible drinking. Everywhere around them empty bottles and bags of chips lay. It looked like a tornado has raged right there in the living room but they were all to drunk to even think straight. Bonnie then took a look around taking in her surrounding.

Elena was dancing around the room believing she was a fairy. The idea was given by a dare gone bad coming from Caroline. Due to being a fairy Elena somewhat decided to call Stefan Peter Pan and together they ran through the house while looking out for Capt. Hook earlier that night. So to say Tinker Bell had the time of her life. And where was Peter? Passed out on the floor. He'd have a really bad time playing 'I never' as he'd been doing about everything there was to offer.

Jeremy was lying down on one of the couches, clad in only his boxers painted with black marker about everywhere. Another dare gone bad. He'd have a lot of fun getting it off tomorrow. But that would be tomorrow and now was now, Bonnie decided. But she just had to admit that he looked kinda cute, curled up on the couch like that. For a moment she felt obliged to go over there and cuddle up to him. But then a giggle threw her out of her train of thoughts and she looked at the two people in front of her.

Caroline and Damon were sitting side by side somehow, both telling stories out of their lives. The casualty of it all giving Bonnie the creeps. She didn't knew how or why but they looked relaxed with each other. For a moment she wondered about how often they had evenings like this as it didn't appeared throughout the night that this had been the first 'party' they celebrated. But then she took a closer look at her friend's face and saw that she was really happy. Her smile reached her eyes which hadn't been the case since her mother first found out about her being a vampire. She didn't knew what to make of it, knew that she was actually to grasp a proper thought at all! But as long as her friend was happy she was as well. Didn't mean that if he'd change that somehow she wouldn't give him another aneurisms or two.

This night was really full of surprises. First one being a really normal double date. Next being coming back to two drunk vampires having a party no one even though of possible. She was even surprised at how good she could hold her liquor. But the most striking one was that Damon could be fun actually! Not that she'd admit it if someone asked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another several hours later:<strong>

Bonnie groaned. Her head ached like she'd been hit by a car! _'What the hell happened?'_ she wondered to herself. She opened her eyes, quickly regretting it as it was far to her bright for her liking. The sun had gone up already illuminating the whole room. She shifted a little as her back hurt like hell and found Jeremy's arm draped over her waist. After she looked at his arm for a few moments, wondering how it had come to being there at all, memories were slowly coming back to her. She was in the boarding house, laying on one of the couches next to Jeremy.

Slowly she opened her eyes again. As they adjusted to the light a little better she looked around. She found Elena and Stefan curled up against one another on the floor.

On another couch Damon and Caroline were sleeping, wrapped up in a blanket. Caroline was turned towards her as Damon wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.

Bonnie looked at them for a moment. They looked somewhat peaceful over there. She tried to decide if she actually should do something or not or what she should make out of it all. That wasn't normal... But maybe it was.

The whole purpose of yesterday had been about having a normal evening. And even if she was somewhat convinced that yesterdays amount of alcohol had been vicious almost that was what normal people, well, at least normal teens do! Having a great night and having fun. And that wrapped up the last night perfectly. So to say the night had been a success. And for now that was all she needed. Leave the abnormal, supernatural situations for tomorrow. For now all she needed was more sleep. And with that she snuggled up against Jeremy once more with a smile on her face.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! <strong>


End file.
